


Outlaws

by DigiConjurer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digitalverse - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of my old writings I decided to post up on here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws

Blade turned on the wall TV, looking through his recorded programs.

“Let’s see… I can watch Fullmutal Alcimist, Firy Til, and the season two premiere of Mage Girls!” Blade shouted as he pressed play on it. He then looked at one of his figurines on a shelf and went over to grab it off the shelf as the show opening theme started. The doll looked like it was around 14 years old in the show and wore a metallic ruby dress and kimono sandals. “Kora, this is going to be awesome!” Then a white envelope went through a mail slot as he talked to the doll. He then paused the anime and placed the figurine back on the shelf.

“Mail here!” The Mailman shouted as he passed by to his next destination.

Blade walked over to the door. On the ground, laid a standard white envelope, the kind everybody uses for mail in the old days. He looked around the apartment, making sure nothing was out of place. It was a messy place filled with anime figurines, books, movies and video games that were strewn all about. He picked the envelope up and opened it slowly. Even in the year of 2267, it was common to get a letter from somebody. But, by this point in time they were used for a much different purpose. He then placed the contents of the envelope on the table.

“What am I slaying this time?” He thought as he looked over the piece of paper.” All it says is to leave immediately and pick up a person who will take you to your destination.” He then grabbed his shinkens and headed out the door. The hafts looked to have been made of metal covered in cheap fabric with 2¾ long blades made of electridium. He estimated he was about 4’6 and about 17 years old. His outfit was simple, just a gray t-shirt and jeans with black tennis shoes. He headed down the stairs until he got to the bottom level, the garage. In it was his main mode of transportation, a motorcycle. He quickly hopped in and placed his helmet on. It was a simple helmet with lots of cracks on its surface but somehow still held together. He then started the engine as he sheathed his weapon and headed off. He was to pick up the mystery person in the parking lot of MicDees. MicDees was located some distance away and was near a bunch of other fast food places such as Kintucki Fried Chickin, and Dary Qeen. Blade quickly weaved through the traffic jam consisting of Jetcars and hovercars honking while being stuck close together close to the road. He turned sharply left and started to look around. After taking a half dozen turns in what seemed like the most overcomplicated city ever designed, Blade reached MicDees and stopped the bike after parking it near the building. It wasn’t that hard of a place to even find. That was probably because it was the only building with a sign that stuck straight under the cyan sky.

“Now I just need to find my passenger.” Blade thought as he looked around. His passenger could be anyone from a 102 year old man to a 1 year old girl. But it was his job to judge. However, when your job involves slaying monsters, age can truly be a deceiving thing. 10 minutes after he arrived, what looked to be a teenage girl in a black trenchcoat and a matching wide-brimmed fedora came out of the bushes. The only thing that wasn’t covered by her trenchcoat or her fedora was her long red hair hanging out from the trenchcoat that went down to her neck and the brown sandals on her feet that showed her green toenails.

“I’m guessing you’re my ride.” The girl said as Blade noticed something in her hand. It looked like a bow, except it had a height of 4ft which was a foot taller than most bows. The bow was probably made of some super lightweight material with some weird sci-fi name.

“Yes, I guess so…” Blade answered weakly as the girl hopped on his motorcycle. Something wasn’t right about this.” What’s your name and what the heck is in your hand?”

“Lily, that’s my name.” Lily answered as Blade touched her fedora.”This yumi is designed to kill people.”

“So you’re an assassin, then? Blade responded and started the engine so they could head off.

“Just go.” Lily warned as she placed an arrow into the yumi and pulled the string back.

“Fine. We’ll truly head off now.” Blade answered as the finally left the parking lot. As Lily gave him directions, a rocket with a troll face passed right by them for some reason.

“You two are under arrest!” A voice shouted causing both Blade and Lily to turn their  around and saw a giant armored tank being piloted by a troll.

“The mythical kind of troll not the meme kind of troll just to clear that confusion up.” The Author explained.” If you were confused about that at all, dear reader.”

“I’m Officer Epic Mustache Troll. But you can call me, Officer EMT!” Officer EMT shouted as he popped his head out of his giant armored tank while it was still moving down the asphalt road with cool cyan particle effects coming out of it. By it I mean the road, not the vehicle.

“Why are we under arrest?” Blade shouted as he shook his fist in the air at Officer EMT.” And who do you work for? The Silly police?”

“You’re under arrest for shamelessly parodying fast food places because that’s a crime!” Officer EMT shouted.” I work for The Story and Fan Fiction Police Department or SFFPD.” While he was talking a figure in a purple cloak holding a scythe appeared right behind Officer EMT. We’ll call her Purple Cloak Girl.

“I have been ordered to get rid of you and your stupid giant armored tank.” Purple Cloak Girl responded and her scythe grew to an absurd size and she sliced the giant armored tank in half causing Officer EMT to just get on an ATV as she sliced the vehicle into smaller and smaller pieces until it was just some dust, an ATV and a troll with a black chevron mustache. His skin was a very light green and looked to have toughened from many encounters against other “evildoers”. He wore a standard police uniform with the hat and boots but carried no baton, radio, Taser or gun at all on him. Attached to his belt were his weapons of choice kurkris.

“It’s obviously time to go and get out of here.” Lily responded as they headed off again as Purple Cloak Girl teleported away from them. After driving for two hours and getting lost a few times in the city, they finally reached their destination, the Church of the Mushroom god. Ace then stopped his vehicle as he parked it and they got off.

“Are you sure this is even a good idea at all?” Blade asked as they approached the plain oak doors of the church.

“Yes, because the pastor asked me to contact a “slayer” to help with their monster problem.” Lily answered as she pushed the door open. As they headed in, Blade wondered if he was on something at that moment. Inside, a giant mushroom was in the middle of the one room church. The wooden walls and stone floor were interesting design choices. The stain glass windows showed weird images that are hard to describe (think Jesus + shrooms). What made this place even odder was the fact that they were actually worshipping it like it was a god.

“By this point, this can’t get any weirder at all.” He thought as he walked past the giant mushroom and looked down the aisles. Most were empty, but as he got closer to the stage he noticed a teenage boy with a blue t-shirt and tan shorts on. He also was wearing sandals and had a grayish black hoodie tied around his waist. His short brown hair gave off nothing out of the ordinary except he was writing some stuff down in a notebook. Blade glanced real fast and noticed that it was a story, the story that is here right now.

“Hey, go away!” The Boy shouted as he placed his left hand over by his right thigh.

“You sound familiar…” Blade responded as The Boy pulled out 2h katana. ”Calm down, Author.

“So I see you’ve found me!” The Author explained and teleported away. ”But I expected you to attack.

“Well…” Lily added as she looked around.”…That was awkward.”

“So where are the monsters located?” Blade asked as a priest walked out from behind and approached them. He was an older man, possibly in his late 30’s. He wore a black church pew and was around 6 ft tall. On his right arm were a few mushrooms.

“What has brought you here to this holy place for mushrooms?” The Priest asked as Blade looked at him as if he was the crazy one in here.

“Stop the story right now!” Officer EMT shouted as he crashed his giant armored tank straight through the wall of the church.” You’re not allowed to talk about religious subjects!”

“And worshipping mushrooms is considered normal religious practices in a church setting?” Blade asked as he used one of his shinkens to slash his armpit.

“You have now committed a third crime!” Officer EMT added. ”The crime of slashing a SFFPD officer in the armpit with a bladed weapon in a story at least once is a punishable offense by the way if you are curious! That’s now three crimes you’ve have committed so far in this story!”

“It’s pretty obvious it’s time for you to go away.” Purple Cloak Girl explained and launched him using the end of her scythe and teleported away again.

“This place just keeps getting weirder by the second.” Blade responded as the Priest directed him to a hatch.

“That’s where the monsters are located.” The priest explained as he still pointed at the hatch. As they headed down that said hatch, Blade had a sneaking suspicion that something wasn’t right about all of this. After climbing down the ladder for a few minutes they reached the bottom. As he stepped forward, he noticed something out of the ordinary.  A piece of paper was just pegged to the wall in the back. It was a news article about something, but Blade couldn’t make out the headline from such a far away distance. As he stepped closer, the headline was now crystal clear.

Mass monsters start appearing for unknown reasons

“What is this even suppose to mean?” Blade asked as Lily caught up to him and for a Kobold to appear at that very moment. It looked like some dinosaur that liked to eat humans. It was a bluish color and was around 3 ft tall. And it wanted to kill them.

“I’m going to kill you right now!” It shouted its German accent now quite apparent and shot a fireball at Blade. The fireball headed straight towards him but weirdly, just as Blade expected to feel the burning heat of it, no contact was even made at all. It was as if his body had absorbed the attack for some unknown reason or it went right through him. A second later a couple slashes from his shinkens ended his foe and left Blade feeling like something was off here.

“First, I find that article shred and now my body has absorbed a fireball.” Blade thought as he grabbed the article shred and gave Lily a “you’re not telling me the full story” look but she just ignored it as if the look had meant nothing to her at all.

“Is everything is all right?” Lily asked as Blade nodded yes. They looked around for the next 10 minutes but found nothing else of value or any monsters. They quickly headed back up the ladder only to find a whole bunch of government agents in there… and a hole shaped like a giant armored tank.

“Blade, you’re under arrest for being in league with a monster that must be destroyed!” The head honcho government dude explained as he pulled out a set of handcuffs and a pistol.

“That can’t be right!” Blade shouted as he looked at the dude’s sunglasses. ”You think you’re so hot in those $20 sunglasses. Well here’s the truth. You look like a bunch of children pretending to be an adult!”

“That can’t be true at all!” The Head Honcho responded, scared and pissed at the comment just made.

“Now let’s see what’s truly under there.” Blade added as he used his shinkens to tear Lily’s trenchcoat apart and knock her fedora off. He soon realized why the government now wanted him under arrest. Under that trenchcoat was girl in a green tank top and matching skirt. Her face was smooth with no noticeable features at all. Then he noticed the two big bat wings of smoke coming out of her back and her slightly dull white fangs.

“Great, the person with me for at least the past two hours is actually a succubus.” Blade thought as Officer EMT accidently accelerated into one of the government dudes causing the body to go all ragdollike in the air for a few seconds and blew up.” Also, how did you know that I’m somehow in league with her?”

“I’ll give you one more chance, Blade.” The Head Honcho offered as he ignored Blade’s question. ”Kill the Succubus and we’ll let you go.” As The Head Honcho said that, Blade looked at Lily. He could tell she didn’t mean to cause any of this at all.

“Just kill me.” Lily begged. ”I brought you down. I’m the one who deserves this fate.” But as he looked at her, he knew we had to do at that moment.

“I won’t kill her.” Blade said, confident in himself as he said that.

“Fine then.” The Head Honcho shouted. “I’ll just have to kill you both!” After saying that, he pulled out a glock and loaded two bullets into the barrel of the gun.

“Go ahead and shoot me.” Blade taunted. “I hope you think that single bullet means anything at all to me. Because it doesn’t”

“Kid? Are you crazy?” The Head Honcho questioned as Blade grinned.” One good shot in the right spot can end it in a single second.”

“That bullet is just a challenge for me to beat.” Blade answered as The Head Honcho’s grip on the glock started to shake.

“It will take more than two bullets to take us down!” Lily shouted as The Head Honcho fired off his two rounds in quick succession. This caused a whole bunch of smoke and cool technological black particle effects to appear.  As the smoke and particle effects cleared themselves away, Blade and Lily were still alive and unfazed at all.

“How is that even possible?!” The Head Honcho shouted as he looked closer at Blade and Lily only to find that he had shot a smoke illusion of them. ”I will get you for that!” Then Officer EMT accelerated through the church running over The Head Honcho and dropped the roof onto him.

“Do you think he fell for that trick of yours?”  Blade asked as he and Lily watched from the top of a nearby building.

“Not really, but it allowed us to escape for now.” Lily answered as she felt a sharp pain on her head and fell over. Soon Blade felt a similar pain and blacked out…

Unknown amount of time later…

“Where are we?” Blade asked as he and Lily opened their eyes. They appeared to be in city except the sky was green and there was a green shade to everything. Next to them was a piece of paper.

Monster thought not to exist were found recently and are ext

It was just a single sentence of the article from earlier.

“It’s another piece of the puzzle.” Blade thought as Officer EMT and a dog appeared. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I have brought my dog, Officer Grammar Police to help me issue violations.” Officer EMT explained as the purple cloak girl appeared and started chasing after them. Officer Grammar Police then tried to bite at her, only to find that he was now being juggled in the air by magic.

“I guess we just ignore them.” Lily responded as they headed into the church. Inside it was a different place. The people were praying around the giant mushroom now but it looked exactly the same.

“Please save us from the fate that is coming for us.” They chanted as they prayed.

“Why do you think there are praying?” Blade asked as he noticed Lily had ran off and was heading over to a black cat plush on a church bench, grabbing it. Then she headed back over to Blade.

“Do you like my new stuffed animal?” Lily asked as a few goblins walked in.

“As long as you’re sure that it isn’t anybody’s you can keep it.” Blade answered as they watched the goblins approach the chanting people.

“Please, do not be afraid of us. We only want to say for a little while.” The Leader of the goblins explained as the people who were chanting looked at him.

“If that is all that you want with us, we’re fine with you staying in this holy place for mushrooms.” The Head Priest explained as the goblins sat down on a church bench.  They were little green humanoids wearing loincloths, leather shoes and a simple helmet. They stood no more than four feet tall yet were slightly muscular for their size. Their faces were stained with dust from travel.

“What has brought you here?” A woman asked as she looked at the goblin leader.

“We are searching for answers.” The Goblin leader explained as he looked at Blade.” You don’t have much time left.”

“What do you mean?” Blade asked as The Goblin leader handed him a piece of paper.

“On the other side go to the coordinates on the slip.” The Goblin leader whispered and handed him a key. ”Now go!, While there still is time left to change things.” Then they faded away. When Blade opened his eyes again they were back in the real world. He was still holding the piece of paper he was given along with the news strip. A few minutes later, Lily came out of the church holding the other strip they found.

“We probably should get going while we still can.” Blade responded as he stared the motorcycle engine and plugged the coordinates into his gps…

~

“So now what?!” The Head Honcho shouted as he paced around the police station impatiently. It was a one room building that contained everything one expected a police station to have. Well, it had a magical lamp in the middle of it.

“We now call in Detective Logic.” A police officer explained as The Head Honcho looked at him.

“How do you do that?” The Head Honcho asked, curious who this Detective Logic guy was. Then a police officer honked a clown horn and lit the building ablaze while punching dynamite and riding on a unicycle.” Is this even safe?”

“No clue!”  The Police Officer in question shouted as his unicycle slipped and he died from head trauma. The moment he died, an invitation magically appeared. The invitation was a nomination for Upper Class Twit. After the invitation appeared, a tall man in a logic seller outfit consisting of a vest and a speedo with loud boots that annoyingly squeaked a whole lot. On his head was a police hat that was plated in gold.

“This is Detective Logic?” The Head Honcho responded.” That guy is known for selling extremely bad logic!”

“But he’s a really good detective!” An officer protested and handed The Head Honcho a file of Detective Logic.

“It says here Detective Logic has solved 200 cases.” The Head Honcho explained as Detective Logic smiled.” But how many of these cases are actually of just take credit for the work of others?”

“It doesn’t matter!” A different police officer shouted as Officer EMT drove into the building with his armored tank.

“You committed three more crimes in only a very short period.” Officer EMT shouted. “The crimes you have all committed are… Punching dynamite, using a ridiculous technique to summon somebody and combining those two crimes together!”

“Then what is the punishment for something a dead guy did?” An entirely different police officer asked as Officer EMT looked at the copy machine and the fire went out.

“You must make own toner for the copy printer machine thingy! Officer EMT shouted as some iron oxide, sugar and carbon dust appeared on the table.” Nor can you leave!” Then Purple Cloak Girl appeared and this time Officer EMT pulled out two dirks.

“Hit me with your best shot, bimbo.” Officer EMT shouted as Purple Cloak Girl’s scythe turned into a 2H curved longsword using her scythe blade as the blade!

“O rly?” Purple Cloak Girl shouted as she slashed at her opponent dirks.

“Yes, O rly!” Officer EMT shouted as lashed a few blows out at his opponent. Meanwhile, Detective Logic figured out the right combination after a few billion tries.

“Now may we leave?” The Head Honcho asked as Officer EMT shook his head no.

“You’re f****** kidding me!” The Head Honcho shouted. ”Well at least now we can cuss.” And he started to cry about this entirely trivially matter and fired the other bullet that was still in his glock at Officer EMT. The bullet then spectacularly missed Officer EMT by a real long shot.

“I think this little duel of ours shall be postponed.” Officer EMT responded as he looked at Purple Cloak Girl.

“Agreed.”  Purple Cloak Girl answered as they both teleported away along with the armored tank.

“You all have Dog Consultant Syndrome.” The Head Honcho explained.” In other words you believe that any guy that can easily change his title is really smart.”

“I wasn’t listening to a single word you said at all.” An entirely different different police officer shouted as The Head Honcho banged his head against a wall.

~

“Why do you think that goblin gave us that slip of paper?” Lily asked as Blade weaved through alleyways and streets on the motorcycle.

“I’m not sure.” Blade responded. ”The Goblins seemed like they were trying to escape something, but they didn’t say what they were trying to escape.”

“You’re right.” Lily added as she watched the buildings whiz by her. Soon the coordinates Blade had punched into the GPS chimed and Blade stopped the motorcycle.  “It seemed that maybe they didn’t what the monster that was chasing them was.” Then they got out and looked at their surroundings.

“I’m guessing this is the place.” Blade said as they approached the old wooden building. It was a small house, well preserved but looked out of place with all of the giant more technologically advanced skyscrapers around it. Lily opened the door revealing simple furniture and a note.

If you are reading this,

There still is time to stop this. She is coming for you now. I wish you the best of luck in your mission.

-The Tamer of beasts

“Well that message didn’t make much sense.” Lily responded as she read it over a few more times just to make sure she had got it all. After she finished that, she walked off.

“I think it has a point to it.” Blade answered as he stared at the note for a few minutes.” I think I see it!”

“It isn’t the Magic Eye, stupid.” Lily responded as she turned on a light. ”I guess this is some kind of safehouse.” The floor hadn’t seen much activity in the past, judging by the low foot traffic on it. It was a three bedroom home and had all the luxuries you needed including a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and a basement. Well, luxuries of ancient times to be exact. There were no wall TVs or hologram anything.

“It feels like we’ve stepped into the past.”  Blade said as he inspected the kitchen with appliances from the year of 2014.

“If I went there it would feel like the present for me.” The Author added.

“Do you think we care at all about that fact?” Lily shouted as she inspected the living room. ”How do you think people lived back then?”

“It is really fun.” The Author responded as Lily and Blade gave him a stink eye. ”I live in that year.”

“I wasn’t even talking to you!” Lily shouted as she magically turned into a chibi.

“How did you do that?” Blade asked as he looked at Chibi Lily.

“It’s really easy.” Chibi Lily explained.” All you need to do is close your eyes and concentrate.” Blade concentrated and closed his eyes him to turn into a chibi also.

“I did it!” Chibi Blade shouted.” So what are we going to do now?”

“How about we test our combat abilities?” Chibi Lily suggested as she pulled out her Yumi from an unseen pocket.

“Sounds good to me.” Chibi Blade answered.” Also how do you know how to do that?”

“A villager from town full of animals taught me how to do the bottomless pocket trick.” Chibi Lily responded as Chibi Blade equipped his shinkens, not caring at all how much they destroyed the place at all.

“3…2…1…, Go!” Chibi Blade shouted as Lily disappeared into a dark place.” Now where are you, Lily?” As he said that, arrows started to fly towards him. He then blocked the arrows and accidently launched a fireball creating fire and more smoke.

“Nya!” Chibi Lily taunted as she flying dived at Chibi Blade and the smoke he created. However Chibi Blade slashed at her and knocked her back into a wall as she reached him.

“Good move, Blade.” Chibi Lily taunted as she fired off a few shadow arrows as she flew off to a different part of the house.

“I’m going to get you!” Chibi Blade shouted as he chased after the Chibi Succubus. It was the first time in a long while; possibly ever that he had had so much fun. After trading blows for an hour or two, they reverted back to their original forms.

“Let’s have lunch at least.” Lily responded as she opened the fridge, revealing nothing inside of it.” Well, we have jack squat.”

“Then let’s head out to eat then.” Blade explained as he approached Lily.

“I’m fine with that option.” Lily answered as they walked out the house and noticed a man and a woman were walking down the street. The man looked to be around in his early 20’s and was short and frail. The woman was around the same age as the man but was a lot tall than the man. He was dressed in a green t-shirt and a construction vest with black pants and black boots. The woman wore a light brown cloak and nothing more was interesting about her other than her blonde hair.

“Why are a bunch of characters from in entirely different book even here?!” Officer EMT shouted as he drove up to the old home and exited his vehicle.

“Just to satisfy a requirement for this story to get a good grade.” The Author answered.

“Well make them disappear from the story!” Officer EMT added.” They aren’t necessary at all!”

“No, that would just be the wrong thing to do at this very moment.” The Author answered. ”Can you just go with it?

“O rly?” Officer EMT shouted as he ran towards them like a crazed mad man.

“Please don’t destroy my light box!” The man shouted as he held his glass box.” Also can you tell we how to get to the Home of the Scholars? We are very lost at this very moment.”

“No, I won’t tell you how to get there!” Officer EMT shouted.” Now go back to your universe!” Then he whacked them so hard with a club that a dimensional tear opened up and the two characters were sent back to their home universe, wherever that actually is.

“I think that was a little uncalled for.” Purple Cloak Girl shouted. ”Even for a big reality bending troll like you can’t just go around bashing people into dimensional tears and creating more dimensional tears in the process.”

“Well…” Officer EMT responded angrily. ” I don’t care! They aren’t even part of this universe at all, so they needed to be removed at all.”

“Under that logic,” Purple Cloak Girl explained.” You would have to do exterminate me because I’m not even part of this universe.” Then Officer EMT chased after her as the two of them got smaller and smaller in the distance.

“Let’s find somewhere to eat right now.” Blade suggested as a bullet whizzed right past him and missed them.

“You’re coming with me, both of you.” The Head Honcho shouted.” And this time my glock is fully loaded.”

“Do you really think a fully loaded pistol is really going to even to scare us?” Lily taunted as she cocked an arrow in her yumi and launched it, hitting The Head Honcho and pissed him off a whole lot. As she launched more arrows at her opponent, Blade equipped his shinkens and charged towards him. As he approached, he released a few fireballs at his target and jump slashed him with both blades multiple times before landing. The Head Honcho then fired off his glock twice more but Lily knocked him down onto the ground.

“Thanks.” Blade whispered as he quickly got up and brushed the dust off of his clothes.

“No problem.” Lily whispered back as she picked herself up and started to float in the air by flapping her wings.

“You only have 6 bullets left in your magazine.” Blade taunted as he grinned at The Head Honcho.” And you only have one magazine on you at this moment.” By this point, The Head Honcho was afraid. Taking advantage of this moment, Blade ran up to him and slashed his polo to pieces and knocked the gun onto the ground.

“Don’t even try it at all.” Lily responded as she fired a ball of smoke and darkness, knocking the glock into the road where it went off after a few cars ran over it, causing some damages but nothing substantial.

“You win this round, Blade.” The Head Honcho explained.” But you should have killed the succubus when you had the chance to do so.”

“What is your problem with Lily?!” Blade responded as he looked at his opponent.

“She’s a monster.” The Head Honcho answered.” And what do you do to monsters? You kill them.” Then he threw a Molotov cocktail at the building causing it to burn to the ground instantly.

“I will get you for that!” Blade shouted as he watched The Head Honcho walk away. As he looked at the wreckage, something immediately caught his eye. In the rubble of the building were their bags still intact along with a rope attached to a climbing hook.

“It’s a grappling hook.” Blade said as he grabbed his bag and the grappling hook revealing a second grappling hook for Lily. Lily then did the same as they got on the motorcycle, noticing a black cat.

“I’m just a cameo so just ignore me!” The Black Cat shouted as Purple Cloak appeared again and pulled her through a portal.

“First, characters from actual books that aren’t even related to this story at all start to appear. And now characters from our own universes, so now what?” Purple Cloak Girl shouted as she teleported away, causing purple particle effects to appear.

“What was that for?” Lily responded as Blade noticed something else in the rubble. There was a rolled-up map just laid down there. As he grabbed it and opened it up, revealing a map of the city and much more around it. There were even marks that lead to where they needed to go next. “So where are going next?”

“We now need to go to the Convenient Plot Point Bar and Grill.” Blade answered as he started the motorcycle

“That sounds like an extremely ridiculous name for a restaurant.” Lily added as she got on and they headed off.” Hopefully we get something to eat.”

“We’ll figure this all out once we get there.” Blade explained as they rode on.

He zoomed down the street. They knew that the Police were after them and had no time to dilly-dally. As they rode, people stared at Lily and started to get on their holophones to do something.

“Just ignore them.” Blade explained. ”Just look ahead and you’ll be fine.” Lily looked straight ahead and people still gave her weird looks and then started to throw trash and rocks at the motorcycle.

“Just stop the motorcycle, Blade.” Lily ordered and he reluctantly stopped the motorcycle, allowing them to get off.

“Kill the monster!” The people chanted in a looping pattern. ”Kill her!”

“Why?” Blade asked as he looked at the people who were throwing rocks. ”Why do I have to kill her?”

“Because she is a monster!” A person shouted.” And monsters need to be killed to protect the safety of others!” By that point it was obviously time to leave. Blade and Lily got back on the motorcycle and headed off.

“I think we should have stayed and kicked their asses.” Lily argued as they sped off down the street, passing by many holotisements.

“It would have brought more attention to us.” Blade explained as a holographic screen appeared in front of him.

“What’s that screen you got there?” Lily asked curiously.

“It’s a holoscreen.” Blade explained as a man kicked the bike, causing it to spin out. Then the holoscreen disappeared as they were both flung off the bike. ”Why did you just do that to us?!”

“I wanted to get your attention.”  The Voice explained causing them to turn around. It was a young girl around 11-12. She was 4’5 and looked like pretty much every other young girl her age except for the fact she had cyan dragon wings coming out of her sides. Her hands resembled a fusion between hands and dragon claws. Her feet were similar except they had a mixture of human and dragon features except unlike dragons her feet were normal size. She wore a black spaghetti strap tank top and a bandana around her mouth. Her short silver hair swayed in the wind. A matching long black skirt with a big black bow around it completed her outfit. In her hand were two chain sickles.

“Why?” Lily asked as she looked at the dragon ninja girl.

“Because I was following rumors.” The girl explained. Blade looked into her purple eyes, and saw trust and fear in them.

“What’s your name?” Blade asked as he continued to look at her.

“My name is Kara.” Kara explained.” I’m not sure how I got here. All I remember is going into a temple with a bunch of my friends. The fact that I could be the only survivor of them is scary and worrying to me.” After saying that she started to cry and she sat herself on the ground. Lily walked over to her and placed a hand on her back.

“Things will be all right.” Lily assured as Kara stared at her.

“I guess you’re right about that.” Kara added as she stood back up.

“Is the reason that all you remember is going into the temple because of amnesia or is that the truth of the matter of things?” Blade asked as he looked at their new friend.

“What she has said is the truth of the matter.” The Author explained as he appeared before them.

“Why are you here now?” Lily responded. ” If you really needed to do something, you probably would have sent purple cloak girl.” As she said that The Author let out a laugh.

“Purple Cloak Girl wasn’t around the time I created Kara.” The Author answered as Kara glared angrily at him.

“What happened to the others?!” Kara accused as she looked at her creator. ”Where are they and what did you do to them?!”

“I wish I knew.” The Author answered. ”It will take me time to find the others, so please be patient for now until I do.” And then he teleported away with a bunch of dark blue particle effects and blue smoke appeared as he did so.

“So I’m guessing you’re from a different universe then.” Blade responded as Kara looked at herself.

“Yes, and it was a lot different from this place.” Kara explained.” However, it doesn’t matter now.”

“What do you mean?” Lily shouted as she looked at Kara.” You just proved alternate universes actually exist!”

“That was in the past.” Kara answered.” It’s time to move on from this.” Blade then looked around. The shiny metal walls showed nothing of interest at all. They were just walls. Then he noticed a weird outline on the wall in the shape of an upright rectangle.

“Guys, I think I found something!” He exclaimed and his companions ran up to him. He felt the cool wall and started to tap at it, hoping to find something to open up this newly revealed secret door. However they found nothing. It was just an outline of a door. A few second later, a loud metallic buzzing sound started to ring. The sound quickly got louder until a horde of big robotic bugs now surrounded them and were ready to kill.

“It’s obviously time to go!” Kara responded as she soared into the air somehow. As she did that, Blade and Lily hopped on the motorcycle and sped off. However, the bugs weren’t ready to give up on catching them just yet. The bugs dashed towards them and could possibly overtake them.

“I won’t allow you to kill me that easily!” Blade shouted as he launched a few fireballs at his opponents, causing a few bugs to spin into each other. As those bugs were spinning out, they were soon launched up into by Kara chain and sickle. By that point those same bugs were mostly broken yet were still able to keep up with their targets.

“They just don’t know when to stop chasing us!” Lily responded as she cocked an arrow in her yumi. Then something extremely strange happened. The horde then turned around and sped off in the other direction just as Blade was about to turn to the right.

“That was odd.” Kara said as they ended up right back where they were. ”They just stopped chasing us!”

“That could mean many things for us.” Blade added as he looked around. Big shiny metal skyscrapers towered all around them going as high as they could go. Lily looked down at her digital watch. It was now 1:00 pm. It had taken them over an hour to get from the rubble of the safehouse to

“So are you two hungry?” Blade asked as Lily and Kara nodded yes. ”Well… You’re going have to wait a bit longer until we get to our next destination.” As he said that, Kara launched him back with her chain sickle.

“In that case I’ll just eat you right now.” Kara responded as the metal in the door outline disappeared revealing a passageway down to someplace.

“I’m guessing we need to check it out.” Lily added as they approached the entrance. Compared to the sleek, cool, shiny metal of the skyscraper, the hallway was of volcanic basalt bricks from Mt Fierytop, where the bricks are perfectly formed by the mysterious streams of water and lava. Torches lit the way every 10 ft in order to keep visibility at best. The hallway 5 ft across and was 7 ft high.

“This corridor looks very old.” Blade explained as he marveled at the hallway they were in. They continued to walk and the basalt bricks led into a big room.

“This sandstone…” Kara added as she studied the wall. ”It’s from another dimension that only the author can access.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked as she noticed the furniture that was strewn all about.

“This sandstone is only formed when sand from the Tree of Truth is slammed together by its roots.” Kara explained as she picked up a stick and lit it on a nearby torch and handed it to Lily.” This is just in case the torches in here go out.” They continued on as a mix of the basalt bricks and sandstone made up the hallway. The hallway started to go down, turning into a staircase sort of thing. After walking down the staircase for what seemed like an eternity, they found themselves in a large underground city. The buildings were of stone and clay bricks in the shape of small huts.

“We have intruders!” A voice shouted as a dagger was thrown at them and entered Kara’s arm.

“Whoever threw that dagger is going to die!” Kara shouted as she pulled the dagger out, causing the wound to instantly close. After the wound had closed, she then immediately threw the dagger right back at the voice.

“How is that even possible?!” Blade questioned, curious to how that was even possible at all.

“Dragons are impervious to most forms of low level non-magical attacks.” A different voice explained as Blade pulled up his holoscreen, which immediately opened up his slaydex. The slaydex was a software program that contained all data on the monsters a slayer has slayed and other information the slayer has gathered on monsters. However, it didn’t always work 100% of the time. Usually it worked 25% of the time, which made it a software program that comedians could easily make fun of.

“What do you want with us?!” Lily shouted as she flew over to where the voice was and caused Blade to close the holoscreen.

“Ahh! It’s a sex demon!” The Voice shouted as it then started to throw anvils at everyone in sight. Then the figure ran over to Blade and Kara. “Please, save me!”

“She isn’t going to do anything to you.” Blade explained as he looked at the figure. The boy was 13 and 4’9. He wore an orange bandanna around with a matching muscle shirt, biker shorts and tennis shoes.

“What’s your name?” Kara asked as the boy looked at her. ”It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“My name is James.” James explained as the others just looked at him.

“So what’s your special power?” Blade asked as James just looked at him.

“Special power?” James answered as a cruel smile came onto his face.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Lily added as she stepped back about a foot. Something about this James character didn’t seem right to her. There was something cruel within James

“Blade, it’s a trap!” Lily shouted as James slammed both of his hands onto the ground...  



End file.
